Curse of the Paopu Fruit
by Hiki-chan
Summary: ON HOLD! Legend of the Paopu Fruit is that if two people share one fruit then their destinies become intertwined and they stay apart of each others lives forever… Whether they want to or not. RikuSora, side pairing: AkuRoku, LeonCloud
1. Sleepless Night

Author Note: I know I shouldn't start out with a multi chaptered story… Gah! I'm sorry because I've never played Kingdom Hearts before, I've only watched all the scenes… Gah! Muse BURNS! I hope no one has done this idea before, if they have I may take this down…

Warning: It's YAOI! Meaning boy loving another boy. If you're squeamish about such things please kindly click the 'back' button.

Pairings: Main: RikuSora and side pairings are: AkuRoku and LeonCloud.

Disclaimer: Understand it well, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! But as long as Riku owns Sora… it's all right. :D

Setting: AU, you'll understand soon enough.

000

Selphie has always been telling me about the legend of the Paopu fruit. That girl always DID have a love for anything 'romantic'. She would tell Sora countless of times about how she wished she had owned a paopu fruit. To Sora, the paopu fruit has always been one of the special things about Destiny Island, because no where else in the entire world, or worlds, grew it naturally. So the brunet probably believed Selphie especially since the King made it an effort to protect the fruit.

It however, didn't seem fair to Selphie that Destiny Island only produced one fruit a year, and that said fruit was heavily guarded by the King.

The King… Sora had the privilege of knowing the King himself, King Mickey, though he was more close to the King's friends Donald and Goofy. Yes, they really went all the way back. But that wasn't the issue right now…

Sora Strife sighed in a self-satisfactory way and turned slightly, shifting carefully to make minimum noise so as to not wake his sleeping partner. He could well see those silver locks spread across the pillow shimmering in the moonlight that came through the open window.

But honestly, who would have thought that fruit would become the bane of his existence?

Starting from here you will watch how Sora's story began, and how it spiraled downwards once his family moved to Hollow Bastion, or for a nicer name, Radiant Garden.

---

**Curse of the Paopu fruit**

By: Hiki-chan

_Legend of the Paopu Fruit is that if two people share one fruit then their destinies become intertwined and they stay apart of each others lives forever…_

_Whether they want to or not._

_  
---_

Sora Strife age 18 had extremely spiky messy milk chocolate hair, his face was the shape of a perfect heart, his cheeks naturally chubby and pink with baby fat that refused to go away. His body was small and lithe laced with slight muscles. However, like all the members of the Strife family, their main feature was their eyes. All Strife members had blue eyes, be it sky blue, or ocean blue and every variety of blue out there, they would have eyes the shade of blue. Sora's eye color was just like his name, sky. They were as bright as the clear blue sky.

The brunet had always heard from his older brother about his boyfriend who lived in Hollow Bastion, or should he call it Radiant Garden? Anyway, this… Leon guy was suppose to be tall, dark –or tan- and handsome. He was supposedly the man of everyone's wet dreams, or at most, Cloud's wet dreams, which Sora had the misfortune of hearing almost every night.

Not that the brunet really minded, it just provided him with more blackmail materials, not to mention giggling away with his slightly younger twin brother, Roxas.

Cloud had met Squall Leonhart –Sora doesn't know why the weirdo wants to call himself Leon- when Cloud went over to Hollow Bastion for a job interview. And at that time, there was a fighting match with the prize as munny. Cloud obviously participated and the tournament ended in a draw between Cloud and Leon. Sora could only guess what happened afterwards…

Problem was, that Cloud wanted to move to Hollow Bastion so that he could finally get together with his boyfriend. They were going to move in together to stay in the same house that Leon and his two relatives stayed in. Sora did wonder how they were going to fit into one house, but Cloud had said not to worry.

Not that Sora didn't want them to get together; Cloud had been going steady with Leon for quite a few years and they deserved to get together. What Sora did not want was to leave Destiny Island, his home since he was born. But what could he do? Their parents had died a few years ago, leaving Cloud as the eldest to look after the family.

Sora wouldn't want to do anything to deny Cloud his well-deserved happiness. And let's say Leon didn't live up to expectations, well, Sora was sure no one who suspect him of using his keyblade to… harm Leon. Not to worry, Sora wouldn't do anything drastic, that was very un-Sora-ish of him. The least he would do is to castrate Leon, see, no harm done.

Yes well, Sora was a little protective over his siblings, but he supposed he had an excuse, they only had each other once their parents died. But hey, don't look at him like that! Cloud and Roxas were just as protective over him and each other than he was.

They all had a serious case of brother complex. So sue them.

Blowing a lock of chocolate brown hair that flew over his eyes, the brunet sighed softly. He wondered how things were going to be when he moved over to Hollow Bastion. He wondered how his friends like Kairi were going to be. He wondered how Leon was going to be, how the house they were sharing with Leon and his relatives will be. He wondered whether Leon's relatives who were staying with him were like. He also wondered, if he should continue to call Hollow Bastion, Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden.

They were going to be leaving Destiny Island tomorrow morning, and Sora could only hope and wish that everything would be alright when they got there. He hated that sinking feeling deep in his gut, he hated it so much. The fear and anxiety…

"Roxas…?" Sora called out into the dark room softly, "Are you awake?"

It didn't take long to hear a reply, "Hnn?"

"Can I come over?" It was times like these, that Sora felt the need to be close to someone. His twin brother was always there, and that usually made Sora think and feel like he was the youngest of the three.

He heard his younger brother stiffen a yawn, "Sure."

And with a happy grin, Sora slowly tried to make his way to his twin's bed at the other side of the room without banging into any box. Upon reaching his twin's bed, Sora squealed –manly if you ask him- and jumped on his twin. They both struggled for the blanket all the while laughing before they ended up sharing it.

"So what's up Sora, can't sleep?"

Sora buried his head in his twin's pillow, "Mm hmm," then he turned to lie on his back, "I was wondering about how our life would change… from Destiny Island to Hollow Bastion."

" Radiant Garden." Roxas corrected.

"Whatever." Sora mumbled before he shifted to face his twin. Roxas looked a lot like him, except for the fact that his hair was styled naturally in a different way and he was a blond and his eyes were the color of the deep ocean. "But I wonder what would happen if Leon doesn't meet our expectations. What if he mistreats Cloud?"

Uh-huh, brother complex kicking in right now.

"I'm sure Cloud can handle himself," Roxas said quite maturely. "he would definitely know." Then Roxas smiled at Sora, "You sounded like me just now. What happened to the Sora who trusted everyone and thought everyone had good intentions?"

The brunet stuck his tongue out at his brother childishly, "Kairi told me to make sure no one bullies me when I leave. So she told me to beware of the people I don't know over there…" Sora smiled wistfully, "She doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Kairi really cares for you." Roxas pointed out.

"Olette really cares for you too." Sora retorted, not to be beaten easily.

Roxas shook his head at his twin before he ruffled his slightly older brother's hair, "Alright, time to go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah… new brother-in-law and relatives-in-law…" Sora trailed off suddenly as he heard a soft moan echo through the room coming from outside.

Sora and Roxas were silent for a moment before they turned to each other with identical grins and burst our laughing.

They'll _never_ let Cloud forget this.

To be continued.

* * *

I want to see what kind of reaction I get from this story. I'm too used to writing Naruto that now switching makes me feel kind of funny. :S Any corrections or comments and even criticism would be appreciated. :D 


	2. Dislike You

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm still trying to gauge out how everyone feels about this story.**

--

**Curse of the Paopu fruit**

By: Hiki-chan

_Legend of the Paopu Fruit is that if two people share one fruit then their destinies become intertwined and they stay apart of each others lives forever..._

_Whether they want to or not._

--

"Hurry up you two!" Cloud hollered through the house, hoping it would make his two younger brothers hurry. Honestly, those two slept like _logs_! Checking his watch, Cloud impatiently tapped his foot. Leon was expecting them by afternoon and his two lazy brothers were still lazing around like dead zombies!

Tough luck Cloud.

"_Nnnghhh so good_!" Was the greeting that came out of Sora's mouth that morning as he came down the staircase with Roxas.

"_Harder Leon, Faster Leon! Oh yeah, that's right_! _Nnnnn_!" Roxas mimicked before Sora collapsed on him and started laughing so hard that tears were forming at the edge of his eyes.

At least Cloud had the decency to blush. "Come off it you idiots. Stop that!"

"I'm so close, _deeper _Leon!" Sora blushed brightly as he said that, but whether it was due to laughing so hard or plain embarrassment Cloud would never know.

Roxas couldn't even keep himself straight up and both Sora and him tumbled to the bottom of the stairs in a heap, laughing all the while.

Fighting down his blush, Cloud whacked the two of them on the head. "You're both late! We're behind schedule, so hurry!"

"It's not our fault!" Sora protested, giving Cloud an innocent look.

Roxas caught on quickly. "Yeah, who'd be able to sleep with all that _noise _you made?"

Scrunching his nose in disgust, Sora said, "You know Roxas, it'll be worse when we move in with them."

"That's why I asked you to pack ear-plugs Sora. God knows we _need_ them." Roxas muttered the last part.

Cloud felt his right eye twitch uncharacteristically, he was right there! Not invisible! Just when Cloud felt the need to hurt his baby brothers once more, Sora and Roxas turned to give Cloud identical sweet smiles.

The oldest stared at them for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Come on."

--

"Sora?"

Sora visibly jumped.

"What's with you?" Roxas asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

In truth, Sora felt extremely panicky as they road in the van to their new home. It wasn't event their home because it belonged to Leon and his two relatives. Speaking of his two relatives... Sora really wondered who they were. He had heard from Cloud that one was a pyromaniac and the other was arrogant asshole. Weird huh? The keyblade master had a bad feeling, and that was probably why he felt so jumpy. Though Cloud did say they were generally nice people. Going deeper into this, how do you generalize generally nice people?

"Nothing, just excited."

"Excited?" Roxas's expression turned to a knowing one, "More like 'freaked out of your mind'."

It was NOT fair that Roxas could read him like a book. But Sora supposed that it was because they both felt the same way, but they expressed it very differently. Roxas, for example, had a very short patience limit, thus him having quite the temper at times. He would only show a few emotions. Though Sora felt that Roxas only wanted to act like a cold-hearted bastard but in truth was nothing like that.

"You don't feel that way?"

"I do."

Sora was about the reply but the van jerked to a stop. The brunet gulped, this was the moment of truth...

Upon alighting, Cloud came out from the front to open the van door. He grinned, "Leon said he needed to run over to the store to pick up some items. I'm going to find him so you two can go in first."

Taking a hesitant step out, Sora gaped. There was no way they were staying here. In this, this... apartment! There was no way this was able to small house would be able to fit six grown people!

"Eh Cloud... isn't this a bit small?"

Cloud smiled at Roxas's question before he spun Sora around to the other way. "You're both looking at the wrong house. It's this one."

Whoa.

There was no way they were staying in this... mansion! Behind him, he heard Roxas give a soft whistle.

It was _huge_! Sora's eyes widened comically as he continued to drink the image of the mansion. It was probably bigger than three of his old house put together! 'So they're wealthy?' Sora turned to face Cloud questioningly but no words left his mouth.

Roxas on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. 'Would people think that Cloud is marrying Leon for money?' He snapped out of it with a shake to his head. Then again, he never cared about what people thought of him. However, if anyone expressed what they thought about Sora or Cloud in front of Roxas, they'd probably find out the true meaning of the word pain.

"You two go on ahead, Leon's at the store picking out some stuff." Cloud grinned at his two little brothers. "It's not locked."

With that, Cloud ran towards another direction leaving his two younger brothers by themselves.

"Uh, how does Cloud want us to go about introducing ourselves?" Sora finally said after moments of silence.

Shaking his head, Roxas sighed before he grabbed onto his twin and pulled Sora towards the door of the mansion. Since the van was locked, they could not bring in their belongings, and Roxas didn't want to haul all their items without their oldest brother's help.

Knocking gently first, Roxas frowned when no one answered before he found that the door was slightly ajar. He let Sora go before the both of them stepped into the house. Roxas knew his brother was going to start calling around to announce their arrival but they were interrupted.

Roxas with fast reflex actions, grabbed onto his brother and yanked him backwards towards him just seconds before a pair of chakram's shot through the air and pierced the wall behind them.

"Who the fuc-" Roxas spared Sora a look who seemed appalled at Roxas's language. Without a second to lose, Roxas brandished Oathkeeper and Oblivion and took a stance in front of Sora. "Get out Sora, I'll take care of whatever this is."

"B-But!" Sora started to protest, because he was actually a stronger fighter than Roxas.

"Go and find Cloud," Roxas's eyes narrowed dangerously when the chakrams started to catch fire. "Now!"

Sora took a step back before he ran out the house to find Cloud, Roxas should be able to handle this.

With his big yellow shoes, Sora ran out only to stop along the sidewalk when he saw two people. A boy and a girl, around his age. The girl had long pale blond hair that fell over her shoulders a little messily, pretty blue eyes and a thin figure. Sora stared at her a while before he realized she that her hair was a little messy because she was shaking her head so vigorously, her pretty blue eyes were slightly red with tears and that looked a little like Kairi.

Shoving that thought aside, Sora examined the boy. At first glance, _damn _the boy was handsome. He had long silky silver hair, amazingly deep aqua sea eyes and a very muscular body. Those type of body that makes a person seem like they work out everyday. Sora... disliked him on first sight.

That thought alone made Sora freak, he _never_ disliked anyone. Never ever, Sora Strife was just not _made _to dislike people. He was the type of person would look deep _deep _down inside a person and find their good points. He did not take first appearance as an option because first impressions should not be made on appearances alone.

So why did he suddenly have an intense dislike for this... boy? Was he being bias because this boy had made this Kairi look-alike cry? Was it because Sora was... dare he say it, slightly envious of the boy's body? Well, one part of himself couldn't blame him, Sora had always wielded the keyblade and had practiced with it long enough, but somehow his body just would _not _develop those muscles he so desperately wanted to have. Sure he had muscles, but they weren't outstanding.

'That's a stupid reason to dislike someone.' He told himself chidingly before he went slightly closer so he was in range of their argument.

"Please Riku!" The girl begged, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes.

Oh so the boy's name is Riku huh.

"Namine." The boy called Riku said, his voice stern and his eyes sharp. Sora inwardly cringed, it was so cold and uncaring.

"You need someone Riku, you can't hide away forever. Please at least give us a chance-"

"There was never an 'us' Namine, it was just a 'you' with your stupid ideas of us being together." Sora frowned at the words.

"Riku!" Tears slipped out of her eyes, "At least give people a chance to get close to you."

"I did didn't I? With you." Riku said, a harsh glare in place. "See where it got us, I told you when you asked last time, we can only be friends, nothing more."

"Ri...ku." She whispered in a dejected tone.

"Only friends Namine, nothing more. I don't like you in that way, never will. Don't bother wasting your breath." With that, he turned and started to walk away.

Now Sora had a weakness, he could not stand to see anyone crying. Especially any girl, it was practically in his blood as a keyblade master that he could not leave anyone helpless. Donald and Goofy always made fun of him like that. Ignoring a voice screaming at the back of his head to '_not butt into other people's problems_', he ran forward and in front of the girl and shouted at the back of the boy.

"Even if you are her friend, how can you leave her crying like this?!" Shit, what did he just do? Sora immediately cursed the hero inside of him.

The girl, Namine was it, blinked the tears out of her eyes to stare at the boy in front of her.

Riku paused and turned back to face angry bright sky blue eyes. He blinked once, taken aback for a moment before he spoke in a cold voice.

"Did you eavesdrop on us?"

"I-I just happened to overhear..." Sora defended himself, softer this time.

Aquamarine eyes narrowed, "Is this your friend, Namine?"

The girl shook her head for a moment afraid of Riku but Sora spoke up, "I'm new here."

"If you're new here, you should know better than butting into other people's business." Riku scoffed, folding his arms.

"What if I want to make it my business?" Sora answered back smartly, before he cursed himself again. "I-I mean, at least let her down a little gentler."

Riku rolled his eyes towards the sky as if asking why he had to answer to the other boy. "If I did that, she would think she still has hope, which she doesn't. By just rejecting her outright I'm saving her a lot of trouble."

Sora frowned ready to retort before the girl put a soft hand on his shoulder. "He's right. I don't blame him for what he said to me... I appreciate your concern. I really do." She whispered.

Aquamarine eyes flashed before Riku turned back, "Mind your own business next time."

Clear sky eyes watched as the boy disappeared around the corner. In his mind, Sora uttered the word 'jerk' before he turned his attention to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl smiled a little, wiping away her tears with a thin finger. "Don't worry about me. Rejection hurts, but I'm fine. I expected that reaction from him."

"And yet you still...?" Sora trailed off, there was no confusion on his face while the girl smiled. "Never know until you try huh." Sora smiled a little, understanding written clearly in his eyes.

"That's right." The girl answered, her smile bigger now before she put her hand out, "You're new here right? I'm Namine."

Sora grinned the grin that Kairi always said was oh-so cute, "I'm Sora."

To be continued

* * *

Yep, Riku is suppose to be an ass... for now.

For those waiting for my Naruto updates I promise I'd update Golf sometime! Don't kill me. DX Needed to write this to take away the pain I feel from the latest Naruto manga chapter.


End file.
